One Piece: The Legendary Mermaid Princess
by Animeluver2818
Summary: Jessica is a mermaid princess who runs away, and get caught, she then apears near Luffy, and goes along on many great adventures. This is better than it sounds. I just suck at making summaries. But please read
1. The Beginning

**Hi! Thanks for reading this story. This is my first One Piece story, and I actually started watching One Piece several months back, but I am currently obsessed with I right now, so, I am going to write a story on it. I hope you enjoy, even though it may or may not suck.**

* * *

My name is Jessica, and I am the second mermaid princess. You see, I am the younger sister of the mermaid princess, Shirahoshi, and the three princes, Fukaboshi, Manboshi, and Ryuboshi. I am the fifth daughter of King Neptune, and the late queen, Otohime. I really wanted to see what the humans were like, besides the one who attacked and killed my mother, but I wanted to see for myself what and who they really were, so I ran away, since humans were considered 'dangerous.'

It is said that the sister of the Legendary Mermaid Princess, will slowly absorb the powers of the Legendary Mermaid princess, who is born every 100 years. It just happens to be my sister. I would start absorbing her power at age 12, and stop at age 30, when the tail splits, as well as lose the power. Right now, I am 14, so I don't have to worry yet.

I was stronger at swimming than most fish-people. I could go to the surface and even turn my tail into a pair of legs. It was supposed to be kept secret from everyone, since a human had killed my mother.

As soon as I arrived at the surface, I was caught in a fishing net. I was dragged in as I was panicking. But then suddenly, I arrived in a ship, in human form, with a barrel. There were other people there too, but I only seemed to notice the barrel.

Suddenly, a man wearing a straw hat popped out of the barrel, and knocked out one of the three men, who I finally noticed. It was kinda funny how the other two men were shocked that one of their own just got knocked out.

So, one of them tries to cut the man up, and says, "Stop screwing around. Don't you know we're pirates?"

'Oh, I am right, maybe I should get away as soon as I could.' I thought to myself. 'It's kinda amazing no one noticed me.' I thought as I attempted to leave the room.

I heard the man say that he sure was hungry, followed by a battle cry, and the two guy's swords were cut in half.

"Who are you?" One of them asks

"Me? I'm Monkey D. Luffy. Nice to meet you!" Luffy says, smiling after he said it, as the two guys ran away, carrying the knocked out dude.

So, I came back into the room, since one of those guys bumped into me.

"Who are you?" the little kid in glasses asked, finally noticing me

"Oh, I guess I didn't introduce myself, my name is Jessica, nice to meet you." I introduced.

"Anyway, we should run now." Said the kid.

"Why?" I ask

"It's because there are lots of pirates crawling around on the deck." He said, as he tried to keep Luffy, who was saying that he was hungry, from going in a certain direction. And I just followed them. We kept going until we came to a storage room.

* * *

Luffy kept going for the food. "They might not find us in here." The kid said, closing the door. Luffy was eating plums like there was no tomorrow. I'm surprised he didn't choke.

"I'm Coby, and you're Luffy-san right? And you're Jessica-san right?" Coby asks to make sure he got our names right.

I nod in approval. Luffy didn't say anything. He just keeps eating, while Coby keeps praising Luffy about how well he did.

"Is this a pirate ship?" Luffy asks while still eating.

"No... This ship isn't" Coby says.

"This ship is being attacked by Alvida-sama." Coby tries to explain to Luffy and me.

"It doesn't really matter. Are there any boats on the ship?" Luffy asks

"There should be, but..." Coby says, stoping midway

"My ship got sunk by a giant whirlpool." Luffy says

"Eh, a whirlpool? You should be dead." Coby says.

I started ignoring them. It was quite boring listening to them.

'So, where am I?' I thought. 'How did I get here?' I mentally asked are so many questions to be asked.

My thoughts were interrupted when the roof started to collapse, and a big, fat, ugly, women came out. Coby started trembling really badly, and swords started to pop up behind the door, I was leaning on. It near stabbed me. But, I saw it coming, so I dodged it.

The women looked up at us, and said, "Your not the pirate hunter, Zoro. Coby! Who's is the most beautiful women in this ocean?" She asked

"That is of course-" Coby said as he was cut off by Luffy and me.

"Who is this fat old lady?" We both ask simultaneously.

"BRATS!" She yelled trying to take us down with her iron club. We both dodged it, and I appeared next to Coby, and picked him up. We all went to the roof. Also, appearing out of no where (if you watch Bleach, it's like a Flash-step. I'm going to call it that.) is one of my powers. It saves lots of time.

Anyway, went to the deck of the ship, me and Luffy took out everyone onboard, well, who was a pirate. I forgot to mention, that my weapon is a trident that manipulates water. If no water is around, I can create water with my trident. Also, I could store my trident in a different dimension, and call forth it. It can also become a sword, only if necessary. And my body is also made of water, so a normal sword cannot stab me.

Anyway, during that fight, I found out that Luffy ate the Gomu-Gomu Devil Fruit, he wants to become the next pirate King, and Coby wants to be a Marine.

Coby keeps telling Luffy to run, but he ends up defeating Alvida. I was quite amazed that he could do that, but he did it. He's a lot stronger than you'd think, because of how ridiculous he looks.

We went to look for a boat to get away, and we found one. When we did, we all got in and started rowing. While we were rowing, Luffy asked me something.

"Hey Jessica, do you want to join my crew?" He asked

"Maybe." I said. "Do you really want me in your crew?" I asked

"Sure why not?" He said.

"Can I trust you with a secret then?" I asked

"Sure, you you can tell me anything." He said.

"Alright then," I said as I jumped into the water, to reveal my tail.

Both of their eyes were literally popping out of their heads.

"What are you?!" Coby asked.

"I'm a mermaid, can't you tell by my tail?" I asked

"Your so cool!" Luffy said.

"Anyway, enough of that," I said as I got back onto the boat, and my legs came back.

Luffy got on the tip of the boat, and I sat down, grabbed the oars, and started to row, trying to get to land.

To be continued...

* * *

**Sorry about the part where I had to reveal my secret, but I couldn't think of any other way, so I just dumped it right out. Also, One Piece, and it's characters are not mine, but Jessica, and this story are, so please follow, favorite, and review. I have the next few chapters already written, so, if you want more, please let me know**


	2. The Infamous Pirate Hunter: Roronoa Zoro

**Hi again! Thanks for reading my previous chapter. I am a dopey writer, and only write when I am bored and have spare time, and since I am in 7th grade, I am still really busy, I have to read an entire book with 500 pages soon, so****, I won't be able to update very often. Anyway, enjoy the story**

* * *

Luffy seemed to be enjoying the nice weather, and stuff, while Coby was being the navigator, and was telling us that we should reach the marine base, where he will acomplish his dream of being a marine.

"He's held there. That famous pirate hunter... Roronoa Zoro! He's like a beast, hungering for blood. He lives only for the bounty. He slits everyone's throats. He is like a demon in a human body." Said Coby.

* * *

Eventually, we came to an island, we decided to dock there, since there is the marine base, and Zoro, on the island. We walked through the markets, while Coby was trying to convince Luffy to not make Zoro part of the crew.

He ate a pear, said it delicious, and gave the money to they owner, and said, " I wonder if Zoro is inside that base," and now everyone tries to stay away from us. Luffy and Coby just kept walking like nothing happened, and Luffy said, "Let's get going to the marine base, you want to join the marines right?"

"Yeah, but I don't think I'm ready," Coby said. " I heard that Captain Morgan is in charge of that base." He said, while everyone tries to keep farther away from us. I personally thought it was strange.

'Why would they be afraid of Captain Morgan? I thought he was a marine, and the marines, and supposed to be the good guys. So why are they afraid?' I wondered to myself as I kept walking with them.

* * *

We kept walking until we came to a gate that said _MARINE _on it. Both Coby and Luffy seemed excited. Coby was crying saying that this is where we part ways? Or something like that. Luffy climbed the wall to get a peek.

"Where is that demon?" Luffy asked out loud. "Found it!" Luffy exclaimed moving to a shorter wall. "See, that guy!" Said as me and Coby both joined Luffy on top of the wall.

What I saw, was a tan and muscular man, wearing a white shirt, a green waist belt, green pants, and boots, with a black bandana on his head.

'I'm guessing that's him, the great pirate hunter, Roronoa Zoro.' I thought

"If we untie him, he can escape right?" Luffy asked.

"No way. Don't do it. I can sense that he is dangerous." I said. (I have a sixth sense)

"Don't say stuff like that stupid!" Coby yelled.

"Hey, you guys, your bothering me, get lost." Zoro said, while Coby was just screaming. It kinda scared me for a second, it's like a dead corpse suddenly talking.

I have no idea why, but a ladder appeared next to me, and a little girl came up the ladder, who shushed us, went the down the wall, and ran torwards Zoro, despite the warnings from Coby.

"What?" Zoro asked.

"Are you hungry? I made some onigiri (rice balls)." The little girl said.

"You're gonna get killed, shorty, go away." He said.

"But, you haven't eaten anything though." She said, as she unwrapped the piece of paper, she held close to her chest, to reveal two rice balls. "Here, this is my first time, but I made it with all my heart," she said, offering him the rice balls.

"I'm not hungry. You're annoying, hurry up and go home." He said to her

"But-" she said, trying to reason.

"I don't want any! Don't make me hurt you!" He yelled as gates opened.

"You shouldn't be bullying kids." Said a new voice. I looked torwards the direction of the voice, and saw a man with short blonde hair, with many marines behind him. Coby seemed relieved that they were marines, so the man took one of the girl's rice ball, and took a bite. He made a terrible face. "It's full of sugar! Onigiri (rice balls) needs salt! Salt!" He yelled at her.

"But, I thought it would taste better sweet." She said back.

"That tastes awful!" He yelled, as he kicked the other rice ball to the floor and stomped on it.

The girl started crying. "I tried to make it with all my heart." She said, while still crying.

"You haven't read this poster yet?" The man said taking a paper from his jacket. "Anyone who helps this criminal, will be executed. Marine Captain Morgan."

He told one of the marines to toss the girl out, but, the marine did nothing. The blonde man threatened to tell his father, who was Cpatain Morgan, and the marine, tossed out the little girl.

Luffy caught the girl as soon as she passed us. She thanked him, while me and Coby asked are they okay. They were both fine. Suddenly, Luffy was gone.

* * *

Later, we found Luffy, we went to the girl's house. Luffy told her that Zoro ate the rice ball, that Captain Morgan's son stomped on, and said it was delicious. She was so happy.

"I'm starting to wonder if Zoro really is an evil guy like they said." Coby wondering aloud.

"No! He's in Jail because of us. Everything is Helmeppo's fault. Captain Morgan's son.

**Flashback (the girl's)**

"Move, Move! Clear the way for my cute pet!" yelled through the streets with his "cute" pet fox (I think it's a fox). "Anyone in the way, will be executed!" He yelled.

The fox entered the restaurant that the girl and her mom owned, and started eating people's food. The girl started hitting the fox with a broom, and yelling it to stop.

"Do you have a problem with my pet?" Helmeppo asked

"Rika stop this. Your going to get in trouble," the mom said. Helmeppo started laughing when the fox tried to attack the girl, when it was knocked out by, no other than Zoro.

Zoro was happening to be eating, and Helmeppo tried to attack Zoro, but Zoro swiped it away, and pinched him in the face. Zoro the took out one sword, and pointed it at said that both the pet and the owner are annoying.

Helmeppo was smirking,"Don't you understand? If my father finds out about this, those people will be executed. Why don't we make a deal? Why don't you don't go to jail for them? If you can survive for one month, I will let you go. How about it?"

"One month right?" He asked as he dropped his sword.

**End Flasback**

"It's been three weeks. That Helmeppo punches and kicks Zoro while he is tied there." Rika said.

We all heard glass breaking, we went into the restaurant, and we saw Helmepp, and a couple of marines being served. He announces that he is tired of waiting, and that he will execute Zoro tomorrow.

Luffy was so mad, he ran up, and punched him in the face. I did it too. I knew Zoro was dangerous, but nice. I couldn't just sit there, knowing that he is going to be executed tomorrow. No matter how much I hate humans, I could never let anyone, who is innocent die.

Helmeppo again, threatened to tell his father. Luffy also announced that he is going to make Zoro, part of his crew.

I didn't notice when, but Helmeppo slipped away. I seriously suck at noticing these things. Luffy slipped away too. When I noticed, I had an idea where he went. So, I went after him.

* * *

When I arrived, I saw Luffy going torwarss the base, and a called for him.

"Wait up, Luffy!" I yelled.

"Oh, hey, it's Jessica! You wanna help me find Zoro's swords?" He asked

"Sure why not? It sounds fun." I said as we started running together. When we reached the base of the base, Luffy noticed something on the roof, and he grabbed me, and he slung shot us up to the roof.

When he got there, he grabbed the string of the giant statue, and pulled it up right, but then it fell the other way, and the marines, couldn't hold up the giant statue, and it broke in half. The top half fell off the roof.

"I'm sorry." Me and Luffy both said.

"Capture that guy and girl!" A man with blonde hair, really tan skin, an axe for a hand and a thing over his jaw, that sorta reminds me of a robot. (I suck at explaining)

"Hai!" The marines yelled

"Father! They were the ones who punched me!" Helmeppo said

"Oh it's you!" Luffy said suddenly popping up in front of the guy. "I've been looking for you. I need something to be returned, he said, as he dragged him off, with me following them.

"After him! Won't let them escape!" Captain Morgan said.

"Where is Zoro's sword?" Luffy demanded

"I'll tell you! So, please stop dragging me on the floor!" Helmeppo said. I looked, and realized that he was infact being dragged on the floor.

Luffy stopped and asked him again. This time, Helmeppo pointed behind us, and said, "It's in my room, we just passed it.

There were three marines behind us, and I took care of them with my trident. I just took it out, and knocked them out. I'm not a killer, but I do know self-defense.

After that, we just ran into the room that Helmeppo said was his. When we entered, I noticed three swords in the corner.

"There are three swords." I said.

"Which one is Zoro's?" Luffy asked

But, Helmeppo was dizzy and passed out. I looked out the window, and saw that Coby and Zoro, who was still tied up, was surrounded by marines.

I flash-stepped over to them, and defeated as many marines as possible, I took out one half of them, when they decided to fire. I was prepared to block it with my water, when Luffy jumped in front of me, and blocked all the bulltets. The bullets bounce off him, and shot back at the marines. The marines, Captain Moragan, and Zoro were shocked.

Zoro asked what he is.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy, and I'm the man who will become the Pirate King!" Luffy said

To be continued...

* * *

**I realized that Jessica wan't getting all that much attention. I'm gonna give her more attention, she's gonna get stronger, she's gonna get more attached yo humans, you know. Thanks for reading. Please follow, favorite, and review.**


	3. Leaving the Island

**I will not**** update this in quite a while. I just got the book, and I have to finish it before spring break. The book is like 500 pages, and I have to do an essay, and a packet. Springbreak should be on April 4, so I may or may not squeeze in time to update. To be honest, this is pretty low on my priority. But I love writing. So, just a heads up. Also, it's because I got really bad grades, and I won't be able to use any electronics until the end of the school year, which is on June 12 T-T. My parents are going to take away my phone, iPad, and computer, so I won't update anything until then. If I be really good, my sister will let me use the computer. (My two brothers, and my sister all share a computer, and my sister is really nice, most of the time)**

"Become the Pirate King?! Do you understand what your saying?!" Zoro asked/yelled

"The Pirate King is the Pirate King. What else could it mean?" Luffy asked and handed Zoro three swords, and asked which one was his.

"Aren't all of them his? Have you never heard of Zoro, the infamous pirate hunter? He is known to use three swords. Even I heard about it from where I live." I said.

"Really?" Luffy asked as he tilted his head to one side. "Here." He said, "If we fight together, you owe me. Getting killed by Marines? Or coming with me? Which do you pick!"

"You're the son of the Devil." Zoro said back. "I'd rather become a pirate than die here." He said

'No, he's not that bad. He's a pretty nice person.' I thought.

"Great!" Luffy yelled

"Just set me free already!" Zoro yelled

Luffy and I tried to untie Zoro's arm, I took the left, while Luffy took the right. Luffy was having a hard time, and I was too. I kept making it tighter by accident.

That was when the Marines came charging at us. Luffy handed Zoro his swords after him telling him to, and he cut himself free, and stops the charging marines. He says that he will follow his ambitions of becoming the best swordsman in the world. He also says that if Luffy does anything to make him abandon his ambitions, he will kill him. Somehow, I knew he was serious.

Luffy told Zoro to duck, and said, **"Gomu-Gomu no... whip!"** Luffy yelled, stretching his long leg, and knocking out the marines.

"Just what are you?" Zoro asked

"I ate the Gum-Gomu no mi," he said.

Luffy charged forward, and punched the Captain, but he blocked it with his axe like arm.

I just decided to let them do their one on one. I watched their fight, and stopped when I felt a gun point at me. I looked and saw that it was Helmeppo, who was threatening to shoot me. Luffy didn't didn't even do anything, and he really shot me, but the bullet just went right through me. So, after the bullet went through me, I just knocked him out.

It turns out that Zoro and Luffy took down the captain together. Even though their captain was defeated, the marines were celebrating. I kinda understood what happened.

"It's because they were afraid of Morgan!" Me and Coby yelled together. And then Zoro passed out. We were worried, but then, he said that he was hungry, and I was relieved.

* * *

We left the Marine base, and went to the restaurant that Rika, and her mother owned.

We ate until we were full. I don't eat a lot, but I ate more than I normally would. I was hungry anyway, I never really had to fight, although I was secretly training with my brothers. But, I still never been in an actual battle. This is the second time. It's fun, but tiring.

We were eating, and Zoro was upset about the fact that Luffy ate more than him, and then Rika praised Luffy, and Luffy said that he's gonna become the Pirate King. Zoro asked how many shipmates do we have, and Luffy said it was just him and me. Zoro was shocked. He pointed to himself, then at me, then at Luffy, with his eyes widened. And Luffy said that was correct. This time, Zoro asked where's the ship. Luffy pointed out side at a tiny sail boat, and said that was his ship. Zoro didn't look that happy, and I was laughing. Luffy says that he's gonna get us a big ship.

I started to sing quietly to myself, and song that my late mother sang to me, when I was a baby.

**Flasback**

Queen Otohime walks in the room, with two baby daughters. She tucks them in, and sings them a lullaby.

_"Nen-Nen yo, okorori yo_

Suya-Suya to, oyasuminasai

Yasashi no hito ni sodachimosu you ni

Kami-sama adiato, (how I hear it)

Enjeru mo adiato

_Nen-Nen yo, okoriyo mama no mune de oyasuminasai_

_(long pause and music)_

_Nen-Nen yo, okororiyo_

_Suya-Suya to, oyasuminasai_

_Nen-Nen yo, okororiyo_

_Ruseru hito ni sodachimasu youni_

_Kami-sama adiato_

_Derai wo adiato_

_Nen-Nen yo, okororiyo_

Mama no mune de oyasuminasai."

The queen bends down, and kisses both of them on the cheek.

**End of Flashback**

A couple of tears started dripping down my face.

"Are you ok?" Rika asked, being the only one who noticed me crying.

"I'm-" I tried to say as I was interrupted by a Marine entering the restaurant.

"Is it true that you guys are pirates?" The Marine asked

"Yup, I just found a new crew member." Luffy said.

"We are very greatful that you saved us from the clutches of Morgan. However, now that we know that you are pirates, we can not look the other way. You must leave this town immediately! We owe you our lives, so we will not contact headquarters," he said

The towns people, who gathered around, were saying that this stuff was not fair.

Luffy just smiled and said, "Well, shall we go? Thank you for the food Obachan. (Old lady)" Referring to Rika's mom. So, me, Luffy, and Zoro just picked up our stuff and left. The only one who was left behind, was Coby, who wanted to join the Marines.

"Are you part of their crew?" the Marine asked

I'm pretty sure he didn't know what to say.

"Just a minute! Is he with you?" The Marine asked Luffy.

And Luffy told the story of Coby, even how Alvida forced him to work for her, for two years, and when he got to that part, Coby punched him. I knew that was what Luffy wanted, because, Luffy punched Coby back, and Coby punched Luffy back. They started fighting, and the Marine said that it was obvious that Coby wasn't one of us.

We just went quietly back to the boat, well I was quiet. Just as we were about to set sail, Coby came back to say good bye, and thank you. We waved good bye and sailed off, as the Marines gathered and saluted us.

To be continued...

* * *

**I really love this song. But sadly, I don't own it. You would hear. I'll give you the link. watch?v=68xu7uxsAgY**

**Here is the loose translation:**

**Time to sleep, time to lie down**

**Sleep peacefully, good night**

**Time to sleep**

**Let this child be a gentle person**

**Thank you god**

**Thank for angels (the child)**

**Time to sleep, time to lie down**

**Good night, sleep and mommy's bosom**

**Time to sleep, time to lie down**

**Sleep peacefully, good night**

**Time to sleep, time to lie down**

**Let this child grow up to forgive others**

**Thank you God**

**Thank you for the people I met**

**Time to sleep, time to lie down**

**Good night, sleep at mommy's bosom**

**One piece, and it's characters are not mine, only Jessica, and this story.**


	4. Changes

I made several changes in the story. You should reread the story. It isn't very long, so it would easy to reread it. You will notice I made several changes throughout the story. When this story gets longer, and I make changes, I will let you know. It is still quite short. Anyway, just reread the story. Whenever you get a note similar to this in future chapters.


	5. Nami and our Enemy Buggy

**I have nothing to say. I wrote this chapter bit by bit, so I don't know when you will read it. I just hope you enjoy. If you don't like it, tell me why and what's wrong. I wanna know, so I can make it better.**

* * *

We were just drifting in the sea for a while, with Luffy complaining about his hunger. Zoro asked when we will reach land, and I answered with several hours to a day, we will arrive at Orange Town. (I had a little bit of navigation skills. I'm not too good though) and Luffy said he doesn't know. Zoro started to complain to Luffy, how, he wants to be the Pirate King, but, but has no navigation skills.

Zoro told us that he was a pirate Hunter, because he was looking for a man, but he got lost. He had to hunt pirates for the money. And Luffy made fun of Zoro, and Zoro shook the boat. Luffy's hat flew away, well almost. We all chased after it, but then, Zoro caught it, and gave it back to Luffy, who was having a flashback. It was none of my business, I just left him alone, and went to sleep.

I woke up hearing Luffy.

"Look there's a bird! I'm gonna catch it, and eat it!" Luffy said. **"Gomu Gomu no... Rocket!"** Luffy yelled streching his arms, and flinging himself torwarss the bird in the sky.

"Whatever, said Zoro. "Good morning." Zoro said sarcastically, because it was mid day.

"Well, good morning." I greeted while yawning and stretching. While strectching, I looked up, and saw that Luffy was being carried away by the bird.

"Um, Zoro?" I asked

"What?" He asked

"Luffy is getting carried away by the bird!" I yelled giving him the oars. "You row the boat, I'm gonna go swim after him." I said jumping into the water.

The next second, I was gone.

'Wait... did I tell Zoro that I'm a mermaid yet?' I thought to myself. 'Oh well, if I didn't, I'll tell him later.' I thought.

* * *

I actually got to land before the bird got shot, and dropped Luffy on the floor in front of this girl who was being chased by some people. They all stood there for a moment looking shocked, and I decided to wait until those people are gone.

From what I heard, the girl stole a map, and she was claiming that Lufy was her boss. The guys tried to attack Luffy, and his hat flew away. Luffy got mad and defeated the guys. The girl came out from the roof she was hiding on, and complimented Luffy on his strength. That was when I decided to step out.

"Hey Luffy." I said stepping out from behind a house, where I was behind.

"Oh, hey, it's Jessica." Luffy said

"Who're you?" The girl asks

"Isn't it rude to ask people for their name with introducing themselves first?" I said

"Oh, ok. My name is Nami. I'm a thief that robs pirates. Do you two want to join me?" She asked

"My name is Jessica, and this here, is Luffy" I said pointing at him.

"So, do you want to join me?" She asked again

"No, I have no reason to join you." Luffy said, and started walking away. I started following my captain.

Luffy's tummy started growling again, and he started complaining about how he was hungery again. Nami was offering to treat us to a meal, and he accepted. Nami started walking to a house, with Luffy following him. I just followed.

* * *

We entered, and Luffy started eating.

"Do you live here alone?" I asked

"I don't live in this town." She said. "The people of this town were afraid of Buggy, and ran away."

"Isn't that breaking and entering?" I asked

"I am a theif that robs pirates. Don't compare me to someone who breaks and enters." She says. "I'm going to earn a hundred milion beli, no matter what."

"Um, why?" I ask

"Secret." She says. "It's possible if you have the map to the Grand Line."

Apparently, the word that caught Luffy's attention, was map. And he asked if she was a navigator. And she says that her skills are better than any other navigator's. And Luffy asks her to join our crew. She seems excited until he tells her that it's a pirate crew, and she says no.

"You're a pirate?" She asks

"Yup. I promised the guy that gave me this hat, that I would become a great pirate." Luffy said.

'Oh, that was why he seemed so upset when his hat was in danger.' I thought to myself.

"I hate pirates more than anything else! I like money and oranges." Nami said.

"Why do you hate pirates?" I ask. I was being ignored and asked again. I gave up afetr several times.

Luffy asks one one time, and she says no again. She goes by the window, and a couple of seconds later, she gives him conditions. He says he'll do anything. I said I would too.

"I want you two to come with me to see Buggy. However..." She says tying us up with rope.

"Why are you tying us up?" Luffy asks

"It's just rope, any problem?" She asks

'Something is wrong.' I thought.

I elbowed Luffy, who was right next to me.

"What? He says.

"Be careful. She is definately up to something. If something happens I will take out my trident, and use it as a sword." I whispered so Nami can't hear me.

"Got it." Luffy whispered back, as we started walking. We walked to a tent. There were people, who I assume to be pirates, because all the rest of the people should have ran away.

* * *

The people keep saying that Nami stole the map. She pushed both me and Luffy to the ground and stuck out her tongue. "I have captured the thiefs, Captain Buggy the Clown." She said.

There was a man wearing a clown suit, she handed him a map. She was claiming to had a fight with her boss and turned us in. And she asks to join his crew. I heard one of the people say that Buggy the Clown, who was the man in front of us, has devil fruit powers.

For some odd reason, Buggy burst out laughing. Buggy says that he likes her, and she can join him. They put me in a cage, and Luffy in another cage. The pirates all started throwing a party for Nami.

I just sat there. I realized that my arms were tied together, so I couldn't summon my trident. I thought of the plan while she was tying up Luffy, the me.

'This is bad. Hopefully Zoro will show up soon.' I thought.

I looked at Luffy, and saw that he was trying to get food, by stretching his arm, but it wasn't long enough. A little while later, the pirates prepare a cannon.

'Uh oh, this can't be good. I wish Zoro would hurry it up.' I thought as they lit the bomb, and it went off. It really destroyed the town it was aimed at. I was shocked at how much damage one bomb made.

Buggy kept going on about how he will rule the Grand Line with his devil fruit powers, and the Buggy Bomb. Luffy says that he will rule the Grand Line, and that he will be the Pirate King.

I look at Buggy, and see that he isn't too happy. Both Nami and Buugy both say that he can't stand Luffy. Buggy says that he will let Nami blow up both Luffy and me with the Buggy Bomb. Buggy also says that it is a test of loyalty for him.

The pirates aim the cannon at us.

"Luffy! Why did you do that?! I could have at least gotten away alive! I didn't do anything! Why am I going to get killed?!" I yell at him.

I notice that all the pirates want to see us die.

"Are you guys crazy?!" I yell out loud.

Nami hesitates and one of the pirates light it for her, well about to. Nami grabs something from her knee and she hits him with it, just before he lights the cannon.

I now see that it was a staff, broken in three pieces. (I forgot what what it was called suddenly.) She seems to be able to put all three pieces together to form a staff.

Buggy sure looks mad. Nami apologizes. Luffy points out that he saved, us. Nami says that she got too excited and slipped. Than she says that she won't stoop to the same level as the pirates. She says that she will never be like the pirates who took th elite if the most important person to her.

"Oh..." I say understanding why she hates pirates.

"Ah! It's lit!" Luffy yells.

I look and see that the cannon was lit, snd Nami didn't stop the guy from lighting it.

Nami starts fighting the pirates. She tries to stop the fire, with her own hands. That was when I felt stupid and decided to turn the air moisture into water, and put it out. (I can manipulate water, remember? Air is mostly water)

More pirates try to attack Nami from behind, but someone stops them. It was Zoro.

I didn't really get what was going on, but Zoro started fighting Buggy.

"Nami!" I yell. "Get us out of here!" I yell again

Nami starts running torwards us. She cuts my rope, and I told her I could get my self out of the cage. She went to help Luffy, but Luffy yelled, "Attacking from behind I'd cowardly! Big red nose!"

Buggy gets mad and throws his hand with a knife at Luffy, but Luffy catches it with his mouth.

"How did he do that?!" I ask Nami.

"Weren't you watching the fight? Buggy ate the Bara Bara devil fruit. He can separate his body parts!" She says.

"No, I wasn't watching the fight, I was trying to get free. I he'd to rust the iron on the bars, and that takes time, and concentration." I said.

Luffy tells me and Zoro to run away, along with Nami, and Nami thinks it's ridiculous, and me and Zoro get going, but he goes the wrong way. He goes torwards the cannon, and turns it around, and aims it at the pirates.

Zoro tells Nami really light the bomb, and the pirates start panicking. That was when Nami really lit it.

**Boom!**

To be continued...


	6. Jessica vs Ritchie and Mohji

**I was wondering, do you want shorter chapters, that take less time to update, or longer chapters, that will take more time? I'm fine with either, but then I would prefer the shorter chapter. It's gonna be a vote. Go to my poll to vote. By the way, I have a nice picture of Jessica, but I can't seem to upload the picture on fanfiction. So, that's gonna be a problem.**

* * *

I was watching them. By them, I mean the pirates, when I saw that Zoro was carrying Luffy cage away in all the commotion. It was a good plan, try to cause a commotion, and then run away.

While we were running, Zoro started bleeding. "Zoro, could I at least carry him for you?" I asked.

"No, I want to do this on my own." He said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said.

Zoro eventually just ended up dragging Luffy's cage on the floor. He eventually stopped and fell over. He looked up, and I looked at what he was looking at. It was a weird looking dog. The dog was just sitting there staring at us with his tongue out.

Luffy got excited and he rolled over his cage. They stared at each other for a moment, until Luffy started making funny faces with his stretchy face. The dog had no reaction.

"Um, Luffy? Is it dead?" I asked

"I dunno. Maybe." He said poking it. It bit him. And I started laughing. Both Zoro and Luffy passed out. And the dog let go.

Nami handed Luffy the key to his cage. "Here, you did save me before. Don't understand me. I just didn't want to owe you anything." She said

"You're lying. You did it because you respect him." I said. "Anyone can tell." I said

"That's not-" Nami tried to say back, as she was interrupted by Luffy and Zoro's panicking reaction, as the dog swollowed the key. Luffy seemed to really be panicking as he tries to make the dog spit it out by choking the poor thing.

"Oh, Luffy, I just had a brilliant idea. I could just rust the metal with my water." I said

"Hey! Stop that! Stop picking on Shushu!" Someone said. (Luffy didn't release the dog's neck yet.)

We all looked over to the voice and we saw an old man. "I am the Mayor of this town. Who are you people?" He asked. He looked over at Zoro, and said that his injury was serious. He also said that he should see a doctor.

The man took Zoro away, and came back a while later. While the man was away, I started rusting Luffy's cage. I just kinda touched it. Because my finger is water, it should rust metal. Of course it will take time. So, I just waited until the old man came back.

* * *

"How's Zoro?" Luffy asked.

"I said I would take him to a doctor, but he said he would better if he sleeps." He said

"Now, I know that the future best swordsman in the world, would not die from an injury, but that doesn't mean that he won't get tired. After all, he hasn't slept since he was captured last time. He was held for 9 days, and I'm pretty sure that they did not let him sleep." I said.

The dog yawned. I was mad, and going to hit him on the head. I know that dog is intelligent, and can understand me, and yet he yawned. I was mad. Luffy grabbed my arm, to remind me that I needed to finish rusting the cage. I had no choice but to stay. But I made a mental note to punch him later

"It's just sitting there... What is it doing?" Luffy asked.

"Guarding the store" he said.

"This dog guards this pet food store. The owner was a good friend of mine." He said walking in and out, giving Shushu, a bowl of pet food. Shushu started eating. "I'm feeding him in his place."

"In his place?" Both and Nami asked.

"He died three months ago due to an illness."

"Could it be that the dog was waiting for the owner to return?" Nami asked.

"That's what everyone says. I don't think so though. Shushu is a smart dog, and should already know that his owner is dead." The mayor said

"Then, why is it guarding the store?" Nami asked.

"It's because to him, the store is his treasure. That's why. I've tried many times to move him, but he would refuse to leave this store." The mayor said

The dog finished eating and placed his bowl down, it started shaking. I heard a roar.

"It's the beast-tamer Mohji." The Mayor said in panic. Both Nami and the Mayor ran away. I still didn't finish. And besides, it's not like I can't fight. I was trained to protect my older sister from any sort of danger.

There was a shadow looming over us. Me and Luffy looked up to see a lion.

"So, you guys were abandoned by the rest of your crew." A voice said

"Who are you?" Luffy asked.

"I am the beast-tamer for the Buggy Pirate crew, Mohji." He said.

I moved back, and saw a man with white hair, and ears on his head. I started laughing.

"Hey don't laugh!" He said.

"That's a really weird costume you got there." Luffy said.

"You are just being rude! This is my hair!" He yelled. "And it is not the least bit funny." He added.

He started bragging about how there is no animal that he cannot tame. He told Shushu to shake. Shushu just bit him. I broke down laughing again. He totally avoided the subject by saying that he has no intrest in taming Shushu right now, and asked where Zoro is.

"No!" Both me and Luffy said.

"Kill them Ritchie!" He ordered. I finished rusting as the lion started charging, and Luffy broke the cage.

We both got away, well until Luffy got pushed by the lion. I went to help Luffy first. I followed Luffy's trail until I found him. When I saw him, he was already up, and running back torwards the enemy

"Hey Luffy!" I yelled

"Oh, hey Jessica!" He yelled back, as I turned around. (I'm a slow runner, but a fast swimmer.)

When we arrived, I saw the the shop was on fire. I had tears in my eyes. I just couldn't hold it in. I can't imagine how incredibly sad Shushu must be.

Me and Luffy went over to find Mohji. When we found him, he only had one bag of pet food.

"Why did you do that?!" I asked with tears still in my eyes.

"Oh, you mean set it on fire? I did it because-" I punched him.

"I don't want to hear your excuse!" I yelled. "May I please fight him on my own?" I asked Luffy.

"Sure, no problem." He said

I summoned my trident. I turned it into a sword, it looks almost the same, but it's blade changed. It's called Umi no Hiseki (Jewel of the Ocean)

"Shi no taki (waterfall of death)" I yelled as I ran right through Ritchie. It made blood run down the place I cut. He looked confused for a second, and suddenly, he collapsed.

"You shouldn't underestimate me just because I'm a girl. I sworn to protect. I'm even better than my brothers when it comes to fighting. But, when it comes to physical strength, I'm not so good." I said. I got kinda mad when Mohji ignored me. He was too busy worrying about Ritchie.

"You shouldn't worry too much, he will live. But, not if he gets hit with the same attack several times. My sword, when using that attack has poison. It won't have any affect unless I hit it with the same poison two times." I said.

Mohji tried to attack me, but Luffy defeated him for me, even though I told him that I could fight alone. That's when Luffy told Mohji that he has a devil fruit.

* * *

Luffy picked up the box of pet food and went back to the store. Nami didn't seem too happy. She seemed quite mad at us, even though we did not do that.

Nami tried to kill us, and the Mayor stopped her. Luffy walked over to Shushu, and gave him the pet food. Shushu picked it up, and left somewhere. I started crying again.

Nami was apologizing to us how she was getting mad, and saying that we were bad people.

The Mayor was getting mad that he couldn't do anything against the pirates, and the was when a bomb was blasted, and it hit the Mayor's house, where Zoro was. Zoro was ok.

The Mayor was trying to go and try to kill Buggy, and Nami was trying to keep him still, and I joined in. And eventually, we let him go. Nami noticed that he was crying I did too. That's why we let him go.

Me, Luffy, and Zoro, who got up, went after him. Nami said that it was crazy. Luffy asked her to join us, and she said no, but she will join us to achieve both of our goals.

By the time we got there, Luffy released Buggy's hand from the Mayor's neck. I summoned my trident, and was ready to fight.

To be continued...

* * *

**Next chapter will be me fighting pirates. GRemember Jessica is supposed to be me) I'm gonna have some fun. I know maybe I made Jessica too OP. But, maybe I didn't. She does get annoyed when no one listens to her when she is talking, and will speak the truth, most of the time. But, when she does lie, it's pretty good. She also laughs at anything she finds funny, as well as cry at sad moments, so you could say that she is very emotional. Jessica insults people oftenly, if you noticed. She is childish, but can be serious. (That is kinda my personality, well, I'm not good at lying, but Jessica is. Everything else I'd like me)**


	7. The Fall of Buggy

**I was stuck on spring break with homework. Plus I was reading someone else's story. Also, this is a second account, so I have started to pay attention to this account more than I did before, but I haven't updated anything on my first account for quite some while. That aside, I hope you enjoy as much as you can from this short story. I'm going to make this story big (I hope)**

Luffy let go of Buggy's seperated hand, and Buggy took his hand back. I see that the Mayor was crying, and Buggy was mad. Buggy was yelling stuff at us like, calling us bastards and stuff. I heard Nami say to Zoro that she is only here for the map and treasure. That's all.

"You brats, should mind your own business. This is my fight. This is my town, and I will protect it. Don't interfere!" He yelled at us, while getting up, only to get hit by Luffy and knocked out.

"BIG NOSE!" Luffy yelled out loud.

Buggy was preparing the Buggy Bomb. Nami ran away, and Zoro told us to run too, but Luffy insisted on staying, so I did too. I knew he could bounce it back, and he did.

Buggy fired the cannon, and Luffy said, "Gomu Gomu no... Fusen (balloon)" and he puffed up, and the bomb bounced back.

The Pirates looked shocked. The Bomb hit the roof they were standing on.

"What the hell are you?!" Nami asked

"Didn't you run away?" I asked

"Don't surprise people like that." Zoro said

* * *

All over the floor, there were pirate bodies lying practically everywhere. It seems the bomb, which only hit the roof, destroyed the entire building.

"You're not human, what are you?!" Nami asked.

"The rubber balloon." Luffy said.

"I'm not asking the name. I'm asking how did you do it!" She yelled.

I laughed. Luffy sure is funny. In the middle of my laughter, I looked, and saw that Buggy was up, but there were two pirates, which he used as a shield.

"Why would you use your own people as a shield. You are the worst kind of pirates there is." I yelled.

"Oh really? I don't feel like you should be giving me a lecture, Ms. Pirate." He said.

"Why you-" I yelled when Mohji got up from the rubbish, and saw us.

"It's the girl and the man with the straw hat!" He yelled. "Ca-ca-captain Buggy, be careful. The boy with the straw hat has a devil fruit and the girl with the blue hair has mysterious powers. The man is a rubberman" He warned.

"Rubber man? Mysterious powers? What is up with you two?" Nami asked. Luffy stretched his face and I summoned my trident, since I put it away when the bomb was shot."

Another figure stood up. And he was using Ritchie as a shield.

"Our greatest humiliation is over." The man with two different hair styles for his head said. Ine side was straight down, and green. The other ran around his head, and was green and yellow. (I suck at describing his hair)

"Ooh, Cabaji, I can't suppress my anger anymore." Buggy said.

"Cabaji, you bastard! What did you do to Ritchie?!" Mohji yelled

"I simply used this cat as a shield because I didn't want my clothes to be dirty." He answered. That made me mad

"What the hell is wrong with you guys, using your own people as shields. Ritchie didn't do anything!" I yelled. I cooled down a bit when I saw that Ritchie was breathing.

Mohji got and tried to attack Cabaji, but Cabaji just kicked him away. He flew torwards us, and Luffy kicked him into a wall.

I could hear Buggy and Cabaji's conversation. Cabaji says that he wants to halve this. Buggy says that it is ok. Cabaji jumps torwards us.

When he landed, he somehow got on a unicycle, and had a sword in hand. He was unicycle get torwards us.

He tries to stab Luffy, but Zoro blocked it with his own sword.

"Since you use swords, I will be your opponent." Zoro said.

I look, and notice that Zoro is still injured. I tell him that I would fight, since I use a sword too, but he tells me to not get in the way

They started fighting. The first person to make a move was Cabaji, who blew fire in Zoro's face. I was willing to go help Zoro put out the fire on his face, but then, I remembered that he told me not to get in the way, and I stopped myself.

But I took a second look, and saw that Zoro blocked the fire with his swords. But the, Cabaji's feet went under the swords, and kicked Zoro where he was injured.

Zoro screamed in pain, and collapsed.

"That's just playing dirty!" I yelled.

Cabaji ignored me, and made a cloud of dust, when Zoro couldn't see, he tried to attack him with a sword, but Zoro blocked it. But Cabaji kicked him again in the same spot.

None of us did anything. We just stood there. I knew why I just stood there, but not why they were staying. I was staying because I know that this battle was a battle of pride, and I should never try to help someone who is fighting for their pride.

Cabaji was getting ready to strike again in the same place. Zoro got back up, and let himself get stabbed, which shocked Cabaji a bit.

Nami left to get the treasure that Buggy's crew had.

This time, Cabaji released a lot of tiny golden tops. Zoro kept cutting as many tops as possible. Cabaji gave up, and decided to go up from the air. He rode up the building closest to us, and got up in the air.

He was trying to stab Zoro from the air, and Buggy, released his hand, and tried to hold down Zoro's feet, but Luffy stepped on it before it got to him, and said, "It's Zoro'sfight, don't interrupt."

"I guess I don't even need the captain's help to defeat someone like you." Cabaji said.

"That's enough, I'm tired." Zoro said

Cabaji laughed and said, "So, you've finally given up on this fight. I'm amazed you could fight with that wound up till now."

"I'm saying that I'm tired of your useless acrobatic specials!" Zoro said

"Then I shall finish you off with one last attack. With my true sword technique!"

"Devil Slice!" Zoro yelled, cutting down a charging Cabaji.

"The Buggy Crew was defeated by a couple of thieves." Cabaji said as he passed out.

"Not thieves..." Zoro said as he collapsed. "Pirates. Luffy, I'm going to sleep." Zoro said starting to snore.

"Ok. Me and Jessica can handle the rest." Luffy said.

"You guys are pirates?!" Buggy asked.

"Yeah, we are going to the Grand Line." Luffy said.

"You can't just casually go into the Grand Line. And if you do get there, whet are you going to do? Site seeing?" Buggy asked sarcastically.

"I'm gonna become the Pirate King." Luffy said.

"Stop fooling around! If you're gonna be the Pirate King, then I'm gonna be god. The one who is gonna become the pirate King and own all the treasure in th world, is me!" Buggy declared.

"You talk too much. Just bring it on." Luffy challenged, getting into a pose, so that he could strectch his arm at anytime.

Buggy got knives from the inside of his hands, and said, "When I look at that Straw Hat, it reminds me of that man. And it pisses me off! That despicable Red Haired bastard!" Buggy said, quite angrily.

"Red Hair? Did you say Red Hair? You know Shanks?!" Luffy asked sounding different than usually.

"So what if I know him?" Buggy asked

"Where is he now?" Luffy asked.

"Well... To say I know him, I do know him... To say I don't know him, I don't know him." Buggy said.

"Are you an idiot? That makes zero sense." I said

"What are you talking about, Re you an idiot?" Luffy asked.

"You're both the idiots!" Buggy yelled. "Like I would tell you things that you want to know. I'm not that nice of a guy." Buggy said

"You're not nice at all." I said.

"Shut up, you!" Buggy yelled.

"I'm not you. I have a name, and it's Jessica. Use it." I said. As usual, he was ignoring me. And as usual, I was pretty mad, and went up to punch him, while he was trying to attack Luffy, and ended up knocking off Luffy hat, and started stepping, and stabbing his hat.

"What the hell?!" Buggy yelled.

"Don't ignore me." I said

"Like hell I would!" He said as I punched him again. He is super stubborn, and would not use my name, (he kept calling me you, or girl) so I beat him up. (Really stupid way of defeating Buggy) Every time he refused to use my name, I punched him. I know he deserves it anyways.

He did try to attack me, by separating his body, but I ended up tying up the body parts that got flung at me. I actually just trapped it in strands of water like rope, to make it lose strength, and it stopped. I then froze the water. Ice isn't easily broken, so he was useless. My ice also won't ever melt, unless I make it melt.

I let Luffy deliver the final blow. He had it coming. Buggy flew off in a random direction, but his body parts are still here. He only has his hands, feet, and head. So, as long as he has those body parts, he should be fine.

To be continued...

**That was quick. I wrote most of this at the beginning of the week, but I got lazy and finished it off today. I like to shorten the episodes, so next time, I will make it longer. If anyone has any complaints, tell me. I want to make this story as good as possible. I don't mind complaints because they make me a better writer. Also, One Piece is not mine.**


	8. The Sharpshooting Liar: Usopp

**I really have nothing to say. Besides that I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

I was rather proud that I beat up Buggy. It was just very awkward, how everyone was staring at me.

"What? Is there something on my face?" I asked, starting to become shy.

"No, nothing is on your face." Luffy said.

Nami came back with two bags.

"What are those Nami?" I asked

"It's treasure. Buggy is very picky about his treasure, so all of this is top quality." She said sounding rather excited. She have one bag to Luffy, and said that the treasure was really heavy.

"Ehh! What about Jessica?!" Luffy complained.

"I would never make a girl carry this. It's way too heavy." She said

"Hey!" I yelled. She was ignored me. "What the hell is wrong with you people?!" I yelled.

"Oh, alright. Just carry it if you want." Nami said handing me the bag that Luffy was supposed to carry.

I just took it, and shut up. Nami also handed Luffy a map. She said that it is the map to the Grand Line. He thanked her and took the map.

Nami said that she was helping us, just so that she could get more money, and I knew that was mostly a lie. I know she wants more money, but I just have a feeling that she was lying. I just shook off the feeling.

Luffy went to try to wake up Zoro, and after several attempts, it worked. They decided to wake up the Mayor, who Luffy knocked out, but was interrupted by a bunch of villagers.

Luffy told them that we were pirates, and that he knocked out the Mayor. They ended up chasing us around. I always knew that there were some people who can't lie to live. But, I never thought that I would meet one of them.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go right ahead to the ship and get ready to set sail." I said as I flash stepped over to the ship... well, boats. I barely noticed the faces from Zoro, who was on Luffy's back. And Nami's who was running.

* * *

When I got there, I saw three men enter one of the two boats that were our's. They all claimed to know Nami. And I just prepared to set sail, kicking them out. But they got back in, while I was in the other boat.

* * *

When everyone else arrived, I welcomed them. And they guys popped up, and said that they wanted to see her again, like they were old buds. Nami said that she knows them a little bit. And they guys claimed that they go way back.

I kicked the, out again, quite literally. The dude just came back, and I beat them up too. They ran away after the beat them half to death.

Of course, being me, I laughed, while I got in the boat. Me and Nami got into a boat, with the treasure, while they guys got in the other.

Just as we started to set sail, the Mayor came to say that he will pay us back one day.

Nami found out a little while later, that Luffy left behind a bag of treasure. While, I had the other. Nami was mad, and decided to push Luffy's head in the water, even though she knows that he can't swim.

Zoro started to laugh, and I was staring at him, thinking that he's crazy.

"Nami, I think that he learned his lesson! He'll die if you keep that up!" I yelled, trying to save him. And eventually, after several minutes, she stopped. He was indeed alive, just barely. Luckily, I studied the basics, of medicine. And I did everything I could, and he lived.

* * *

We sailed for hours. It was all quiet, until Nami said, "We will never make it to the Grand Line in our condition."

"That's right. I still prefer to eat some meat. All we ever eat is fruit." Luffy said.

"I would like some sake too." Zoro continued.

"I don't think that is what she means. I'm guessing that she means that we need something sturdier." I said

"That is correct. At least someone understands." Nami says, patting me on the head. "If we head directly south, we should reach a small inhabited island. It would be best to get a boat there.

"Time to eat some meat!" Luffy yelled

"And some sake too." Zoro added, as Nami hit them both on the head.

* * *

We sailed for about an hour or so, and we reached an island.

"There should be meat on this island right?" Luffy asked, drooling.

"Can you not always think about meat?" Nami asked.

Zoro started yawning as we got off the boats. He suddenly got ready to draw his sword. A second later, I felt a strange presence, and I too was ready to fight.

"What's wrong guys?" Nami asked

"Be careful. Someone's here." Zoro said, sounding serious.

"Where? Where? Where? Where? Where?" Luffy asked, quickly, sounding excited.

"Watch out!" Both me and Zoro yelled together, as someone was shooting at Luffy's feet. He dodged all of them. Suddenly, a lot of pirate flags were raised up, on top of the cliff in front of us.

Someone started laughing, and said, "I am the leader of the pirate group that conquered this village, Usopp! Everyone praises and calls me, Captain Usopp! If you are thinking about attacking this village, then you should save your strength. Otherwise, my 80 million men, will crush you like bugs." I looked up to see a man, wearing a bandanna and has a long nose.

"There is no way you have 80 million men. If you were really trying to trick us, you would have used a smaller number. Like maybe 500. That's believable. 80 million is too much." I said.

"Ah, she saw through it!" Usopp whispered. The only one who actually fell for it was Luffy, who had stars in his eyes.

"See, he said that I saw through it." I said. I looked up, and he seemed to be panicking, making my point more clear.

"80 million, may be an exaggeration, but I still have many strong, and powerful companions!" Usopp lied. All the flags were put down, except for six of them.

"All three of them?" Nami asked, as all six flags ran away, and you could hear a couple of kids screaming, and running away. "A pirate that uses pachinko (Japanese pinball)... I've never heard of such a thing." Nami said, as she picked up the bullets form the floor, which she blew on to reveal a couple of pachinko balls.

Luffy started laughing, and Usopp pulled out a slingshot, and says, "Because of my pride, everyone calls me, Usopp the Proud! As you saw earlier, my skill with the pachinko is stronger than any pistol." Usopp said, getting ready to fire.

Luffy's eyes hid under his hat, and said, "Since you mentioned pistols, bet your life on it. It's not a tool to scare people." Luffy seemed rather serious about this.

Zoro smiled and put his hands, on his sword, getting ready to unsheath it. He also says, " The one who stands before you, is a real pirate." I looked at Usopp, who was sweating, probably think about whether or not he should fire.

He just couldn't do it, and dropped the pachinko ball. Luffy and Zoro started laughing for some odd reason. "I just repeated what someone said." Luffy said. "The pirate I deeply respect, Shanks."

"The red haired Shanks, you know that great pirtae?!" Usopp asked.

"Yeah... Yasopp isn't it? Your father's name?" Luffy asked, as Usopp fell off of the cliff. He was fine.

"It's true that Yasopp is my father's name... But, how do you know this?" Usopp asked.

* * *

Usopp took us to a resturaunt, in the village, so we could talk better. We all started digging in when the food arrived. I ate politely, as a princess, while Luffy ate like a wild animal.

"I met him when I was young." Luffy said with his mouth full. "You look just like your father. I knew you were his son, form the moment I saw you." Luffy kept saying with food in his mouth. They both kept going on back and forth back and forth about Yasopp. I wasn't even paying attention. Well, that was until Ussop left saying something about having something important to do.

"What's going on? He was in quite a hurry." I asked. Nami just shrugged. Outside, I could here a bunch of little kids whispering, "This will be the Ussop pirate's battle!" I could hear, because I have senses that are 7x the normal human. Even though most of the times, I don't pay attention. The bursted in, and yelled, "The Ussop pirates are here!" They were holing wooden swords too. There were also three of them.

"What have you done with our captain, pirates!?" One of them yelled.

"That was some good meat!" Luffy exclaimed, as he rubbed his belly, which has gotten bigger.

Zoro tried to trick the kids, by saying that we ate thier captain. And I just laughed, no like an evil witch though.

"It was just a joke," I said. And the kid agreed to take us to where Usopp had gone. It was a mansion. It turns out that Usopp comes to tell fake stories to this girl, who lives in the mansion, because she is really depressed after her parents died, and Usopp cheers her up. I just thought that it was really nice of him, but he was doing it without any permission.

So, Luffy used his rubber body to get us in. "Gomu Gomu no... Sorry to Intrude!" Luffy yelled, slingshoting all of us, who grabbed onto him in to the mansion.

* * *

We landed on the floor, and I landed on my face. It really hurt. Actually I landed on my nose, and it was red. "Ow!" I yelled getting up.

There was a really pretty girl, who was on the second floor, and she asked us if we were ok. Usopp lied, and said that we wanted to join his crew. Luffy said that was a lie. Instead he said that he wants a favor. He said that we want a large ship.

"You there!" Said a voice. I turned around, and saw a man, who looked like a butler, and had glasses on. "You're trespassing..." He said pushing up his glasses with his wrist. "And causing trouble. I must ask you to leave." He continued.

* * *

To be continued...


	9. Captain Kuro's Evil Plan

** Sorry about the lateness of this chapter. But, I had testing for two weeks. When I got off from school, my mom made me study. But I still love her. I know that it has been more than two weeks since the last update, but that was because I was too lazy. But, now I'm back! I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

"Please excuse them Kurahaldol (that is how it is written on the website I am using), these people are..." The pretty girl in the window tried to say.

"You don't need to tell me." The man named Kurahaldol said, pushing up his glasses with his wrists yet again. "I will listen to your explanation later. For now, I'd like all of you to leave this area at once. Or do you people have something to say?" He continued.

"Yeah, we'd like a ship-" Luffy tried to say, as he was cut off by the man.

"Definitely not!" He yelled, pushing up his glasses again. Luffy looked rather upset. "Usopp-kun!" Kurahaldol yelled.

I turned around, and saw that Usopp was trying to get down from the tree to run away.

"Oops!" He whispered.

"I have heard many rumors about you. You're pretty famous in this village." Kurahaldol said, as Usopp went back up the tree.

"So, you have faced all kinds of danger before. That's really something at such a young age." Kurahaldol continued, even though he knew, that they were all lies.

"You may address me as Captain Usopp. That may help spread my name around." Usopo said proudly.

"Captain, eh..? I've even heard stories about your father." Kurahaldol said, pushing up his glasses. Now when I look at Usopp, I could see a look of worry on his face.

"Kurahaldol! Cease this at once!" The girl yelled.s

"You are just the son of a low-class pirate! Although anything you do won't be any surprise, stop pestering our Ojousama (Ojousama is the title for the daughter of a high-class family.)

"You dare call my father a low-class..? Usopp yelled, sounding rather mad

"You come from a totally different world from our Ojousama." Kurahldol said, completely ignoring Usopp.

"That's enough Kurahaldol!" The girl yelled, leaning forward. "Apologize to him at once!"

"Hey, Kaya. That's dangerous." Usopp warned.

"Why should I apologize to such a barbaric man, Ojousama?" Kurahaldol asked. "I am only speaking the truth. I do sympathize with you. You must be filled with hatred hatred for your idiodic father, who leaft you and your mother to look for treasure as a pirate." Kurahaldol kept taunting.

"You bastard! You'd better stop insulting my father!" He yelled, as he jumped from the tree, but had a grappling hook on him to lower himself. When he landed, he put it back in his bag.

"Why are you so agitated? It's times like this that you should do what you do best; lie. Just say that you have nothing to do with your father, or that he isn't your real birthfather-" Kurahaldol said, as he was punched by a very angry Usopp.

I personally wasn't very shocked. I knew that it was going to happen sooner or later.

Kurahaldol got back up. "See that? He immediately turned violent. No wonder they saty, "Like father like son."" Kurahaldol said.

"Shut up!" Usopp yelled. "I'm proud that my father is a pirate! Being a brave warrior of the sea. I'm very proud. Although it's true that I am a plain old liar, but a pirate's blood is within me! That kind of honor is simply sonething that can not be imitated. For I'm thr son of a pirate!" Usopp finished.

"So pirates are warriors of the sea. You're pretty naive to have that ideology. But, this does prove that barbaric blood flows within you. You like to lie, and resort to violence when someone else upsets you. Your ultimate motive is to aquire our Ojousama's wealth, and that is why you get close to her." He said, pushing up his glasses, with his wrist.

"What are you saying? I-" Usopp tried to say.

"Whether or not you have any ulterior motives, just the fact that your father is a pirate is enough proof!" Kurahaldol said.

Usopp grabbed the man by the collar, and was about to punch him.

"Stop it, Usopp-san!" Kaya yelled. "Please don't resort to violence again. Kurahaldol is not a bad person. He's only doing this for me."

This action actually caused Usopp to let go of the man, even though I knew that he is dangerous.

"Get out of here. Don't come close to here ever again!" He yelled.

"I get the picture. I would have left, even if you didn't tell me to." Usopp said, walking away. "I'll never come back here ever again."

The kids started yelling at Kurahaldol, and calling him stupid. Even Luffy yelled stupid. After getting a look from the man, they all shut up, well except for Liffy who was trying to get at him, with Zoro holding him back.

"All of you should leave at once!" He yelled.

* * *

"Where did Luffy go?" Nami asked.

"Maybe he went after the captain?" One of the two kids prestent suggested.

"The captain should be 'there.' Said the other.

"Yeah, at the coast." Said the first one.

"I'm gonna go cheer him up." I asked.

"Ok." Nami said. "Just, if you find Luffy, try to keep him out of trouble."

"Got it." I said, as I flashstepped over to the coast.

* * *

I landed behind the tree they were at.

"Are you evergoing to see that Ojousama again?" I head Luffy asked.

"If he comes to beg, I might consider it." I head Usopp say.

"Hi!" I yelled, trying to scare them, and it worked, well, on Usopp.

"Geez! You scared me half to death!"

"Mmm. By the caretaker, do you mean, _that _care taker?" Luffy said, pointing down the cliff.

"Yes that caretaker, why is that caretaker doing here?!" Usopp yelled in surprise.

"Oh Jango. Didn't I tell you not to attract any attention in this village? you were sleeping in the middle of the road."I heard Kurahaldol ask this strange man, who was walking backwards, and wearing heart shaped sunglasses.

The man named Jango respond by saying that he didn't attract any attention at all.

"Who is that wierdo with him?" Luffy asked.

"I've never seen him before." Usopp said.

"Well, there is a wied gut that you don't see every day." I said.

I saw Kurahaldol make a scary, kind of evil face. "So, are the preparations ready for the operation complete?" Kurahaldol asked, while pushing up his glasses.

"Of course. We can start anytime. The operation to assassinate the Ojousama! " I heard Jango say.

I was quite shocked. I knew that Kaya was a nice girl. And that something was off about Kurahaldol, but I did not expect this to happen. Usopp was quite shcoked as well. Luffy didn't even react.

"Did he say assassination?" Usopp asked in surprise.

"Don't say assassination, that sounds wicked, Jango." Kurahaldol said.

"Oh right, and accident... it was an accident.

"Hey, what are they talking about?" Luffy asked, as if he were confused.

"Keep quiet." Usopp whispered. "That's what I want to find out."

"We can't just kill her." Kurahaldol said. "Kaya-ojousama _has _to die from an accident. Don't ever forget that!"

Jango sat down on a nearby rock. "Anyhow, we just wait for your signal to attack the village and then kill the Ojousama, right? Then, you will take her inheritance."

"Are you stupid? Can't you use you're brain? How can an outsider take her inheritance?" Kurahaldol asked.

"Listen, this is the most important part. Before we kill her, you'll have to hypnotize Kaya to write a will. In that will, She'll leave everything to the caretaker, Kurahaldol. It'll be the firststep of my plan to take over the huge inheritance. It's perfect." He explained, pushing up his glasses. "I spent three whole years to win everyone'a trust. So no one would be suspicious, even if she leaves all of her inheritance to me."

"You became a caretaker for three whole years for this. It really surprised me back there, Captain Kuro. Three years ago, you suddenly said that you quite being a pirate. You got one of your subordinates to be your scapegoat; in order to have the world think that Captain Kuo was executed. That marked the beginning of your plan. No wonder they call you Kuro of trickery." Jango said.

"Don't call me by that name again." Kuro said. "I gave it up three years ago. I just want lots of money without being chased by the governmant anymore. That makes me a peaceful citizen."

Jango lauged. "I never thought that _you _can be a peaceful citizen. So for the sake of your own peace, you killed the rich parents." Jango said.

Kuro pushed up his glasses, and said, "Hey now, her father's death has nothing to do with me. It was unexpected."

"Never mind. It's none pf my business." Jango said. "Just hurry up, and give the signal. Our boat has anchored nearby by a week already. My men are getting pretty impatient."

"What are they talking about?" Luffy asked.

"Did you not just hear a thing he said?!" I whispered.

"Captain Kuro is said to be the smartest and the cruelest among all the pirates. I heard that he was caught and executed three years ago. But Captain Kuo is alive, and living as the caretaker, Kurahaldol. This started a long time ago. He'a been planning on how to inherit Kaya's wealth since three years ago. The village will b attacked. And Kaya will be in danger. This is terrible!" Usopp whispered to Luffy.

Luffy stared with a blank face, and soon stood up.""Hey, if you stand up they'll see you!" Usopp yelled in a whisper.

"Hey you down there!" Luffy yelled. "Don't you dare hurt Ojousama!"

"Who are you?" Jango asked.

"You idiot! They'll see us!" Usopp yelled.

"Forget it. They already saw him. You too." I said.

"Well, well.. isn't that Usopp-kun?" Kuro asked.

Usopp panicked as I was spot on.

"Did you.. hear anything?"

"No, no, no. Did you say something? We were just passing by. We didn't hear anything." Usopp lied.

"We heard everything." Luffy said.

"I guess it can't be helped. Hey you three! Look carefully into this ring." Me and Luffy looked. "With "One, Two, Jango," you'll fall alseep." He said, as he started swinging the ring, like a hypnotist. "One... Two... Jango!" And soon, everything went dark for me.

* * *

To be continued...


	10. Usopp's Love For His Village

**Sorry this chapter is a bit short. But, please bear with it, as I was practicing my violin, because I have a concert soon. By soon, I mean tomorrow.**

I woke up a while later. It was blurry what had happened to me. And, my head hurt. I saw that Nami was looking over me.

"Good morning." I said, with a yawn.

"She's alright." Nami said. "Where is Luffy?"

"I have no idea." I said.

Nami went to the edge, and found Luffy.

Luffy had fallen off the edge, and landed on his head.

Everyone went down to the beach. I went down too, to the bottom.

"Quiet!" Zoro suddenly demanded.

I heard that Luffy was snoring. At that point I was chuckling.

"This guy." Zoro said, taking one of his swords, and poking Luffy on his butt, which was sticking up.

His hands started moving, which freaked out the kids, as well as Nami. When he fully woke up, he had yawned.

"Good morning!" He yelled.

Me and Luffy explained everything that we had heard.

"Kaya-san will be killed?! The village will be attacked?!" They yelled in shock. "Is this for real?!"

"Yup, that's what they said." Luffy said.

"You were paying attention?" I asked.

"Yeah. I paid attention when Usopp explained it to me." He said.

I sweatdropped. "That's not what I... forget it." I said.

"By the way, how did you end up snoozing off here?" Zoro asked.

"About that, I thought I was on the cliff all along." Luffy said.

"I think I kind of remember what happened. There was this strange amn, who was talking with Kuro, and he brought out ring, and started swinging it. That's about all I can remeber." I said.

The kids ran away. I wasn't paying attention, again.

"Oh no!" Luffy suddenly yelled.

"What is it?" I asked.

"If we don't hurry up and get some food, all the shop owners will be gone, leaving us with no meat!" He yelled.

I sighed. "Same old Luffy." I said.

* * *

I spent the day meditating on the beach. I like to do this, once in a while to relax myself and calm down the mind. It also helps relieve the stress I feel being a princess. I haven't done any meditating since I had last left the palace like a month or so ago. Being a pirate isn't as stressful as being a princess.

Later in the day, we met up with Usopp.

"Yo! So it's you guys." Usopp greeted friendly, a little too friendly.

"Yo." Luffy greeted.

"Hey, you're alive!?" Usopp asked.

"What about me?" I yelled. Why did you abandon me?" I yelled.

"Oh, I forgot about you." He said.

I punched him on the head.

"How is he alive?" Usopp asked.

"He was alseep." I answered.

"Anyways captain, we heard everything. We should warn everyone about the pirates." The kids said.

"Warn everyone." Usopp said, obviously thinking about something. "Hahahaha." He laughed. "I'm just kidding like I always do. I was pissed at that caretaker, and went around saying that he was a pirate." Usopp said laughing at the end again.

The kids started joining in the laughter. "I get it! Thaye were tricked by Captain." They walked past Usopp, and sopped laughing.

Usopp turned around. "Eh, what's wrong?" He asked as he noticed that the kids stopped laughing.

"I'm starting to lose respect for you, Captain." One of the kids said.

"Me too." Another one agreed.

"And me." The last one agreed. "Even though the caretaker is a bad guy, we'd never thought that you would lie to hurt someone else. To think that we had so much repect for you."

They left for home after that.

It was awkwardly silent for a while.

We decided to go back to the beach.

* * *

Nami was treating Usopp's wounds. (He got shot) While she was treating him, he was yelling in pain.

"Ok, that should do it." She said as soon as she finished.

"Why did you say that?" Luffy asked.

"'Coz I'm a liar." Usopp answered. "No one would believe me anyway. I'm too naive."

"Even if you are naive, the truth is still the truth." Zoro said.

"The pirates are still gonna attack right?" Nami asked.

"Yeah, there is no doubt that they will be coming. But everyone thinks that it's a hoax. Everyone thinks that tommarrow will be like any other day." Usopp said as his fists tightened up. "I will stop those pirates at the coast and make sure that it's a lie! This is just my duty as a liar. They may have shot me, chased me out of the village, but this is still _my_ village. I love this village! I will do whatever it takes to protect everyone." Usopp yelled with tears streaming down his face.

"I never thought that you were that kind of guy." Zoro said. "Ditching your friends so that you can face the enemy by yourself."

"Let me get this straight. All of the pirate's treasure will be mine." Nami said.

"Alright, we'll lend you a hand." Luffy said.

"We'll help you protect this village." I said.

"You guys are...willing to fight besides me?" Usopp asked. "Why?"

"It's because we aren't bed people." I said.

'Well, most of us.' I thought.

"If your scared, you can always reconsider." Zoro said.

"Me, scared? No way I can be scared. No matter how many are standing in front of me, I will never be scared. That is because I am the brave warrior of the sea, Captain Usopp! Nothing scares me!" Usopp yelled with his kegs shaking. As soon as he saw this, he started hitting himself in the knee. "This is no small matter! They are Kurahaldol's band of pirates! Scare? Of course I am! I'm scared so what? You can laugh all you want! I won't accept any sympothy!" He yelled.

"We're not laughing" Zoro said. "We're helping you because we admire your courage."

"If it was sympathy, why would we risk our lives?" Luffy asked.

* * *

To be continued...


	11. The Break of Dawn

**I'm so sorry that I hadn't updated in a while. It's because I will update this when summer starts and school is off. But, just because I have summer, I still have lots of things to do. So, this story is, unfortunately, pretty low on my priority, and it takes long. I'm struggling to keep up with my grades, and on Friday (this is written on Wednesday), I have two different projects due, which can really affect my grades. One of those classes, I have a B- (History) and the other, I have an A+ (Science). Last marking period, I was supposed to have an A+ in science, but I didn't do one assignment , and I got an F. That was why my mother kinda grounded me, if you have not already noticed. I also have several concerts to attend, including two of my own, and I haven't exactly found a plan on when to update. During summer, I will have a bit more free time. Plus, my boyfriend dumped me recently. I'm still a little depressed about that, and worried that my mother will take away my phone, and the computer if I get another F. Both of my projects are half finished, even though it is due in two days. Plus, tommorrow I have a field trip, and won't be back until like 9 PM. I won't be able to work on either of my projects, so that is going to be a problem. I so sorry about this long author's note, it's just that I really have no one to tell my feelings to, because most people say that I am just flat out annoying. Thank you**

* * *

"Listen. They are planning on attcking this village from this very slope." Usopp said. "However, this is the only route that leads to the village. The rest are cliffs. There's no other way to attack. In other words, if you hold firm to this slope, the village can't be attacked."

"I see... that sounds simple." Luffy said.

I looked at him. "Are you sure?" I asked. "Do you even know what 'hold firm' means?"

"No idea." He said, laughing.

"It means to keep them from going up the hill to the village. Are you even listening?"

He nodded and said, "So it's a mystery act." He probably was't even listening.

"What are you guys capable of?" Usopp asked.

"Slicing." Zoro said.

"Stretching." Luffy said.

"Thieving." Namie said.

"I can control water." I said.

"I'll be hiding." Usopp said.

"You will be fighting!" Me, Zoro, Nami, and Luffy yelled simultaneously, while choking him.

"Just joking. I'll back you guys up." He said, with tears in his eyes, because he couldn't breathe.

* * *

Usopp had gotton us a couple of barrels of oil, and covered the entire slope in oil.

"Good, it's perfect." Usopp said, watching the oil slide down the slope. "Now they can't get up this slope. After they slip on the oil, we jump in, and wipe them all out. All we have to do is defend this slope."

"But, we have to be careful not to slip. Or else, it would be like getting stuck in quiksand." Nami commented.

"Not really a probblem for me." I said.

"I can just suck out the liquid in the oil." I said.

"But, it still is for the rest of us." She said.

"Oh yeah." I said as the sun started rising from the sky.

But, I didn't hear anything nearby, even though the sun had risen all the way. I was pretty sure that they said, that they pirates were going to attack at the break of dawn.

Me and Nami both heard battle cries, even though I could hear it better. She just heard yelling, when I could tell how far off into the distance. It semmed to be quite far.

So, we told them.

"Now that you mention it, there's an exact same slope up north!" Usopp realized. "Don't tell me..."

"Maybe, we're at the wrong coast?" Luffy asked.

"Because they met at this coast, I asumed that they'd come from this side!" Usopp tried to explain.

"That is why when I was younger, I was taught to never assume things. Never." I said. (That really is a lesson I was taught, but I never follow it for some odd reason. I always end up forgetting it.)

"We gotta hurry, or they'll attack the village!" Luffy yelled. "Where's that coast?!"

"Head straight north from here, and you'll reach it in 3 minutes." Usopp said.

"Oh crap!" Nami suddenly yelled. "The north coast that you just mentioned, is where our ship is anchored. All of our treasure wil be taken!"

"Of course, it's all about treasure." I muttered under my breath.

"I can be there in less than 20 seconds." Luffy yelled, taking off.

"Damn! And I came up with such a brilliant plan for nothing!" Usopp yelled, also taking off.

"Hey, wait for me!" I yelled, running after them. Although I felt rather stupid that I didn't flashstep, because I am such a slow runner, it takes me 20 minutes to run a mile (In real life, it takes me 10 minutes to run a mile, but I wanted Jessica to be a slow person.)

When I was almost there, I met up with Luffy and Zoro. When we actaully did arrive, some pirates were randomly charging at us, so we defeated them easily.

"Nami! How dare you trample me down the slope!" Zoro yelled.

"Usopp! You bastard! How dare you not wait for me, even after I yelled, "Wait for me!"" I yelled.

"Usopp! You didn't tell me which way was north!" Luffy yelled.

To be Continued... (I finished this yesterday)


	12. Changes Pt 2

**Ok. Here's the deal. I do know that I am a little late on the update, but I'm writing a special for the fanfic. I thought that it could be like a 'movie.' You know. Like animes usually have a couple of movies. This story is going to have 'movies' too. Except I would like to get a little creative here, and create my own origional. So look forward to that.**

**I also have one more thing to say. I did a little bit of changes, for example, I added in a few details. But I did't add dialogue to all of the chapters, because that is a lot. I will do that, just not this time. Just reread the story, that is my point. Thank you.**


	13. New Story

**Ok. Here's the deal. Since summer started, I have gotten distracted, lazy, and all that stuff. I even got an iphone for my birthday, which was last month. I also haven't checked on Fanfiction for so long that the previous chapters that I was gonna rewrite, but didn't. Those chapters ran out of "life" if you know what I mean. Last night I was thinking about it, so I decided to rewrite the entire story, except make it the was I wanted it to be in the first place. This may take a while, but I'm willing to put in the effort. I willupdate on my fist day of school, i'm going yo prewrite all the chapters. I'll see you then.**


End file.
